The present disclosure relates generally to controlling the operating parameters of an electronic device display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and phones. LCDs portray images by modulating the amount of light that passes through a liquid crystal layer within pixels of varying color. OLED displays portray images by modulating light produced by pixels of varying color. A display driver for LCDs and OLED produces images on the display by adjusting the image signal supplied to each pixel across the display.
Display drivers and panel drivers may be both utilized in conjunction with the electronic displays discussed above to change the image signals supplied to the pixels based on input supplied to the display driver and/or the panel drivers. When the display is powered up, contention between these drivers may occur. This contention may lead to overall reliability issues for the display, the driver circuits, and or the power unit of the display and/or a device housing the display. Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce any potential power up contentions between a panel driver and display driver of a given display.